


Oblivion

by puprle



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, I CHECKED THIS LIKE FIVE TIMES BUT STILL, M/M, Minor Injuries, Painkillers, Typos, idk - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puprle/pseuds/puprle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>what the fuck have I done</p><p>THIS IS SO FOR BETHAN. THEY FORCED ME TO WRITE SO THIS FUCK YOU I'VE DONE IT. </p><p>SMH XXX</p><p>update: they're now saying that I'm a liar and they didn't force me to write this WHATEVER</p>
    </blockquote>





	Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck have I done
> 
> THIS IS SO FOR BETHAN. THEY FORCED ME TO WRITE SO THIS FUCK YOU I'VE DONE IT. 
> 
> SMH XXX
> 
> update: they're now saying that I'm a liar and they didn't force me to write this WHATEVER

_When you fall asleep_  
 _With your head upon my shoulder_  
 _When you're in my arms_  
 _But you've gone somewhere deeper._  
  
It was way past midnight, but my mind was a storm which wouldn't rest. Most of it was the thought of the pain on the right side of my body. Every time the mattress shuffled I was reminded of how severe my shoulder injury really was.   
It wasn't Rin's fault, but he tended to constantly stir in his sleep, sometimes even tossing his legs over my waist. Nights where I would lie awake whilst he slept beside me occurred very often. I felt at ease watching him sleep peacefully, no demons to interrupt his slumber, or the excruciating pain of a throbbing limb. He had his ambitions to dream of, and instead of storm clouds, his mind was a clear sky. I wished to be like him but I couldn't go against the buzzing in my head.   
Heaving myself into a sitting position, I wiped the sweat off my forehead. I blindly reached for the box of painkillers I had placed on the table in the dark. I gently shook small the box to empty out the contents. A single tablet rested in the palm of my hand. It wasn't enough to stop the pain completely but it was better than nothing. After swallowing the dry tablet, and without waking Rin, I walked over to our bathroom to hunt for more painkillers.   
As I searched for the tablets, the lights suddenly switched on. It took a few minutes for my eyes to adjust but once they had, I noticed the reflection of my boyfriend rubbing his eyes in the mirror.   
"Sousuke? What are you doing in the dar-" He paused when he saw the purple-crimson patch on my upper arm.   
"Go back to sleep, Rin. It's just time to take my medicine."  
When he spoke next, his voice trembled, as if he was crying. A simple "no" was all he choke out before a single tear streamed down his face. He tried concealing his red, puffy eyes with his hair as he reached into one of the cupboard and pulled out a small box, identical to the one I was holding moments ago.  
He crouched down to make our faces level. I wiped his tears away with my thumb and ran my hands through his messy hair which only made him cry more.  
"I'm fine now," I insisted after I swallowed a second pill. He knew I wasn't but he responded with only silence as he led me out of the bathroom and away from its blinding light. The noise of our careful breaths, and the rain droplets hitting the window, filled the heavy sound of silence.  
He knew more about me than I knew about myself. He had memorised every inch of skin, all the freckles on my face and each hair on my head. So, from how I gripped his hand, he knew what I was thinking.   
Without saying a word, he brought his lips to mine. And rather than letting me forget everything, the kiss only caused all of my thoughts to overflow and made the buzzing ear-piercing.   
I thought of the countless times he took care of me when I couldn't take care of myself. He was wasting his time with someone who would never fully heal when he could've been growing stronger, or even meeting someone who would be able to provide for him in ways that I couldn't. Our part time jobs weren't enough to pay for the extra training he needed. Maybe if I wasn't useful, I would've been able to support him and he wouldn't have had to work so hard. I felt like a burden.   
"I'm tired of being weak, Rin."  
He shook his head and smiled through his tears. "You're not weak. You're the strongest person I've ever met."  
For him, I tried to forget for the night. I allowed myself to sink into him and drown the rest of my thoughts. Soon, I did manage to forget. But I knew the thoughts would come back, they always did.   
After a short while we lost the urge to sleep. In the morning, there'd be consequences for staying up so late but in the moment, we lost ourselves in each other for the night. His touch was enough to calm the storm in my mind.   
I was truly grateful for his company. Even though I knew he couldn't fix everything, he tried his hardest to. Nevertheless, Rin Matsuoka had a better effect on me than any painkiller ever would. 


End file.
